


La brunette du bar

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: C'est un OS différent de d'habitude, que j'ai écris il y a un moment pour Mel, et j'ai pensée à le partager ici (ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore une autre raison de le terminer vite xD). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, la suite (et de nouvelles ! ^^) de mes fictions vont arriver bientôt, promis !Bonne lecture ! ^^





	

La réponse de Freddy fit vibrer le portable du nouvel adulte, attablé dans leur bar favori, en attente de son ami. Ils devaient se rejoindre ici avec d'autres potes pour fêter le permis (enfin) passer avec succès pour Maxime, un ami commun de plusieurs années. Sauf que Freddy c'était proposer pour aller les chercher au passage, et que Freddy était TOUJOURS en retard. Donc Panayotis se retrouvait seul, à attendre, devant un énième mensonge d'excuse de son ami, dans ce bar. Bar qui était quasiment bondé d'ailleurs. S'ils n'arrivaient pas vite, il n'y aurait plus de place et ils devraient tous sortir. Il finit son verre, prêt an en recommander un autre. La soirée commençait mal.

-Pardon, excuser moi, pardon.

Un groupe de jeunes venait de rentrer, mais pas celui qui l'intéressait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. D'une jeune fille, dans les dernières à rentrer. La seule qui s'excusait en bousculant les gens pour passer. Un homme dans la cinquantaine sûrement, fit exprès de faire voler les lunettes de… l'adolescente ? Elle semblait si jeune… En tout cas, Pana descendit de son tabouret pour l'aider, et frappa au passage "sans faire exprès" l'homme qui avaient fait tomber ses lunettes. En se penchant pour récupérer les lunettes de la brunes, il vit des reflets rouges dans ses cheveux ondulés, dont la force contrastait largement avec la douceur de ses yeux de miel. Elle était sublimement simple, dès la première impression on se demandait comment un tel équilibre pouvait exister rien que sur les traits d'une seule personne. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, créant de l'électricité entre eux. Le jeune homme ramassa les lunettes et aida la fille à se relever, sa main glissant de son bras vers le milieu de son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Il bégaya un début de phrase, pendant que la petite brune rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Euh.. Attends, je. Je vais te les mettre.

Le brun reposa les lunettes sur le nez de la jeune femme et dégagea avec des gestes très doux certaines mèches avec des lueurs rougeâtres coincées sous les branches.

-Voilà.

Panayotis avait un sourire tendre, presque niais sur les lèvres, qui le rendait absolument craquant. La belle brunette, toujours aussi rouge, n'avait que l'envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle bégaya un léger merci, baissa la tête pour échapper à la main qui était encore contre sa joue, et se détourna de l'ex lycéen. Pendant qu'elle partait rejoindre le groupe avec qui elle était entrée, l'homme eu un moment de suspend, là, à côté de son tabouret. Il se rassît automatiquement, et laissa son regard divaguer dans la petite salle… déjà pleine. Une petite voix, au fin fond de son cerveau, disait que lorsque ses amis arriveraient, ils devraient directement partir et chercher un autre lieu pour faire la fête, mais il l'entendait à peine, encore totalement chamboulée par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. D'ailleurs, il ne la trouvait pas autour de la tablée où étaient ses amis. Qui était déjà pleine, en plus. Puis une autre petite voix retentit, mais à son oreille cette fois, et beaucoup plus mélodieuse pour lui, bien qu'extrêmement timide.

-Excuser moi, je.. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, et… enfin euh…

La jolie brune était de retour auprès de lui, ses joues encore plus roses qu'avant (il aurait juré que c'était impossible). Il répondit rapidement, la sortant momentanément de sa gène.

-Oui, bien sur, aucun problème !

-Merci… Encore.

La brune eu un timide sourire (magnifique, comme sa voix, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait aux yeux du brun) et s'assit sur le tabouret voisin du chroniqueur. Celui ci était enchanté d'avoir reçu un simple sourire. Il se sentait assez idiot, et il avait l'impression de flotter dans les nuages. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il appréciait cet état. Car il était provoqué par sa belle brunette. Dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs.

-Au fait… Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ah euh… Appelle moi Mel.

-D'accord, moi c'est

-Panayotis. Euh…

Les joues de Mel reprirent une énième fois en quelques minutes une teinte rose foncée, elle avait parler trop vite. Bien sur qu'elle connaissait le garçon en face d'elle, il faisait parti de son émission favorite, et ses micro trottoirs étaient également ses moments préférés de l'émission entière. Évidemment, les autres sujets la faisait réagir, rire, être en colère, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait rater ses passages à lui. Et maintenant elle le croisait dans un bar, il l'aidait, la laissait s'asseoir à ses côtés, et elle risquait de casser le début de lien entre eux car elle avait parler trop vite. Mel cacha son visage derrière ses longs cheveux et tenta maladroitement de s'excuser auprès du brun, qui, après quelques secondes perplexe, rigola un peu avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

-Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu regarde Quotidien je suppose ? C'est pour ça que tu connais mon prénom.

Il lui souriait gentiment, pour la rassurer, il ne prenait pas mal son intervention.

-Voilà. C'est ça.

Puis elle plongea le nez dans son verre qui venait juste de lui être servi pour dissiper son léger malaise, quasiment dispersé par le rire du garçon tout de même.

Ils passèrent le début de la soirée ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, comme dans une bulle rien qu'à eux, hors du temps. Malheureusement, l'arrivée de ses amis rappela à Pana qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Et que ce moment partagée n'était pas infini, qu'il était forcé de s'arrêter.

-Euh… Excuse moi Mel… Vraiment mais… Je… J'attendais des amis et… ils sont arrivés là… Je… Désolé, vraiment…

-Oh… Euh, d'accord. Tant pis, ce n'est pas si grave. Et bien, passe une bonne fin de soirée !

Elle avait perdue son si beau sourire quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'en récupérer un. Faux. Ça se voyait, elle était déçue, mais ne pouvait pas retenir son aîné. Mais ça faisait un pincement douloureux dans le cœur de ce dernier de la savoir triste.

-Non mais, attends ! Enfin, euh… On… on pourrait se revoir… Si tu en as envie bien sur ! Hein… Je peux te passer mon numéro et… enfin… tu vois quoi… On pourrait rester en contact… Hum… Je…

-Euh, oui oui, bien évidement ! Ce serait super de se voir à nouveau… Dans de meilleures circonstances on va dire !

Son vrai sourire était revenue, suivie d'un très léger et rapide rire, et Pana fut certain que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Elle lui passa son portable et il créa un contact à son nom, avant de lui rendre en entendant ses amis l'appeler depuis la porte. Ils n'avaient presque plus assez de temps pour se dire au revoir.

-Bon… Eh bien… à une prochaine fois, donc.

Elle se leva en même temps que lui et s'arrêta une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Oui. À bientôt j'espère.

L'adulte partit rejoindre ses amis avec le regard hagard, et le cerveau flottant loin. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, sa brunette à lunettes.

/:)/:)/:)/:)/:)/:)/:)/

Le groupe avait finalement décidé, après avoir tenter leur chance dans plusieurs bars, sans succès, de se rendre chez l'un d'entre eux. 

Message de Inconnu à 21:13

“Salut ! Excuse moi de te déranger pendant ta soirée avec tes amis, c'est Mel, c'était juste pour que tu es mon numéro ;) Encore bonne soirée !”

Message à Mel à 21:14

"Salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me dérange pas. J'ai enregistré ton numéro, c'est bon ;) J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt ce revoir, sans attendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Toi aussi passe une bonne soirée, à bientôt ^^"

Il avait hésité et recommencer plusieurs fois son message, concentré au point de ne même plus écouter la conversation autour de lui. Il aurait pourtant dû, car elle portait justement sur lui, comme le lui apprit Freddy dès qu'il releva le nez de son écran.

-Alors, c'est qui ? La brunette du bar ? C'était pour ça que tu prenais autant de temps, tu lui donnais ton numéro ?

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai le droit de sympathiser avec quelqu'un quand je vous attends non ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est même super si tu te trouves une belle Pana, on est tous heureux pour toi. Donc tu vois qu'il ne sont pas si néfastes mes retards !?! Grâce à eux, tu as pus la rencontrer.

Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord sur ce sujet. La soirée continua son cours, et bien qu'il prenne plaisir à passer du temps avec ses amis, il vérifiait inconsciemment son téléphone assez souvent, dans l'espoir de voir arriver UN message particulier. Qui monopolisa une bonne partie de son esprit, même une fois rentré chez lui, avant de s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée. "Vivement qu'elle me relance, qu'on puisse se revoir."


End file.
